


Aftermath

by infinitymech



Series: In Our Colors [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic and Tails being bros 4 lyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitymech/pseuds/infinitymech
Summary: Sonic and Tails have a little heart to heart.





	Aftermath

Sonic stood there for what seemed to be an eternity.  He had fought killer robots. Traveled through insanely hostile territory.  Braved the worst kinds of inclement weather.  But none of it, not a single second, could compare to this.  Tails was looking at him.  He should say somethi-

"I'm sorry."

Sonic tensed, flexing his fingers.  Why was he..?   
His little brother, his best friend, fidgeted, shuffled from foot to foot, and the hedgehog braced himself; he was ready for the worst--

"I shouldn't have said the things I said. It was wrong."

All the anxiety drained from him in an instant.  
That was.

Okay.

He could handle that. At least he thought he could.

Sonic took a deep breath before he finally spoke.  "Had me worried for a second there, Tails...", was his reply, followed by a weak and forced chuckle.  A brief silence followed, bringing another wave of anxiety with it.  Sonic hesitated, then tried again. "I, uh... Do you wanna sit down?" He tilted his head towards the small dining room table.  Tails blinked and nodded.  When both of them were sitting across from each other, Sonic took another minute to gather his strength and figure out what he wanted to get off his chest right then.

"...I gotta say.  What you said?  It hurt a lot.  I know I was talking about it all the time, but I just wanted you to know, and I guess..." Sonic paused, looking down at his hands. "I really wanted you to be okay with it."

"But, I am ok with it!", his brother protested. "It just felt like, like you didn't care about me anymore!"

Hearing that, the hedgehog cursed quietly and took Tails' hands in his as his expression became completely serious. "Tails, you... I promise, that will never happen.  You're my best friend.  You're my brother.  I will never stop being that. ...I know I've been focused on Amy and Shads lately.  I want this thing we've got to work.  They're helping me through some stuff too..."

Tails blinked but didn't speak, only nodded.  Sonic sighed, then kept going.

"That doesn't make things better, I know. I shouldn't have let things get this way. I'm sorry, Tails."

"Apology accepted. ...I'm sorry I blew up at you. I should've tried talking to you from the beginning instead of holding what I felt in."

Sonic smiled gently. "Apology accepted."

Both of them relaxed, and soon found themselves at the couch, playing video games and throwing challenges at each other until late in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the last of these for now, since I'm starting work on a new project/comic/illustrated story! I may write more later but likely not.


End file.
